Before You Say No Think Of What You Might Lose
by Yusukes gurl Keiko
Summary: Based on the couples Hiei and Botan and Yusuke and Keiko! The Full Summary Inside! The boys slowly realizing that they might lose the ones they love must take the last opportunity they have to show the girls that they love them!
1. Together They Stay In Pranks Love & War!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuYu HakuSho although I would love to! Do you know what a beautiful series I would make with it? I would get ideas from all of you and together we could all make the greatest YuYu Haku Sho series ever! Sadly…I don't own it…so it can't be done.**

**_Summary:_** _Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei and Botan are best friends that always hang out together. Slowly after a while the boys become busy with their lives and slowly drift away from the girls. Soon the girls one after another of asking the guys to come with them and always receiving the answer "No" or "I'm too busy" give up on the boys. The boys slowly realizing that they might lose the ones they love must take the last opportunity they have to show the girls that they love them!_

**Hey guys I was bored for a while and I decided, hey, why not, let me write another story. So here is a One Shot, and I hope you will all like it but if you guys want I could continue this One Shot its up to all of you I just wanted something short, sweet, and fluffy! I am also going to get started on a new fanfic story. It obviously will consist of our favorite couples and it's going to be perfect! In this story the main couples are Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei and Botan. Also, please whatever you do, remember that in this fanfic Botan and Keiko are sisters alright? For the rest of you that like the couples Shizuru/Kurama and Kazuma/Yukina I'll also have a fic up for them soon.**

_Yusuke- Hey everyone this should be good…well, I think, I hope so! I've been extra good so that Keiko will write a good story and not make me end up with someone else hopefully it will work!_

_Hiei- Hopefully, I got on Botan's good side as well since Botan is Keiko's best friend she could tell her to change the couples as well!_

_All stare wide eyes at Hiei_

_Shizuru whispers- He cares whether or not if he ends up with Botan?_

_Hiei- Not like I care…she is nothing but a stupid onna._

_Botan- I heard that! Keiko!!!_

_Hiei- I was playing!_

_Keiko- Yes Botan?_

_Botan- Oh nothing I just couldn't wait for you to start typing the story!_

_Keiko- Well then I'll get right to it!_

_Yusuke- Come on Keiko, babe, I'm all ears._

_Keiko- Don't worry Yusuke I'll get right to it! begins to type_

_**Before You Say "No" Think Of What You Might Lose**_

It was a beautiful winter day, snow glistening past the clouds, flowing

downward to touch the earth. It had been snowing for yet two days in a row;

snow was piled high touching the sky. It was amazing as each snowflake twinkled

down in different shapes and quickly melted away once they touched the humans

flesh. Two girls "gracefully" woke up early that morning of a weekend. It was

Saturday, Christmas vacation had already begun.

Keiko, a girl with auburn eyes, and honey waist-length hair, lazily stretched out

in bed. Her hair was lightly layered beside her face, as she quietly slept snuggled

in warm blankets, covering her thin body and neatly placed under her fair

complexion. While on the other side of the room, lay a snoring Botan, messy

sheets covering her face. She was a girl with sugar pink eyes, and light blue hair,

which at that point was messily lashed across her face.

"No, you're the baka…jerk…mush head." Botan mumbled under her breath

as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Keiko lazily sat up on her bed hearing

Botan's quiet remarks. She smiled to herself, 'Dreaming of Hiei again are we?

Then again I can't say I am any better, since I've been having non-stop dreams

of that … dumb … dumb …perverted…jerkish, loser, lunatic, pig-headed,

Yusuke!' She screamed in her mind unable to hold back all the rude descriptive

words that truly represented the punk. "I can't stand him…that jerk." Keiko

quietly mumbled, making Botan stir in her sleep. "Keiko…keep it down…trying

to…hit…Hiei on the…head." She mumbled quietly before slumping back to

sleep. A sweat drop formed on Keiko's head, "He-he, alright Botan, whatever

you say, you might as well hit him with a mallet." She laughed while uncovering

her body of the warm sheets.

She slowly crept across the room to her drawers and pulled out a sweater and

some warm pants. Then she grabbed her jacket, gloves, and scarf, and placed it

all down on her bed. Satisfied with what she had chosen to wear she quietly

crept to Botan's side. In a matter of seconds she pulled the blankets off of Botan.

"Botan, get up, we have to go outside!" She yelled. "Not…now…go dream…of

Yusuke." Botan mumbled. "Botan, that is not even funny, that would be more of

a nightmare." Keiko sighed pulling Botan out of bed. "Oh, why do you always

have to do that?" Botan pouted. "Come on sis, you told me to wake you up

remember?" She asked. "I did?" Botan thought. "Yes, you did, because

yesterday you knew you wouldn't want to wake up." Keiko finished off. "Oh

right, I did." Botan sighed, getting up and stretching.

Botan then stumbled over all of her blankets that were currently on the floor

and made her way to her drawer. Botan then grabbed the identical outfit of

Keiko, only it was pink while Keiko's was light blue. She then did as Keiko and

placed it on her bed, which at that point only consisted of a mattress and a

pillow. "Alright after we dress up, we have to make our beds, and Botan that

means a neat bed, and then we can go outside." Keiko smiled at her messy

sister. (I just had to do it like this, in my house I have to share a room with my

sister Leslie and she's the messy one while I am the neat one. I always have to

tell her to make her bed. Love you sis! Don't worry I will always be here to tell

you to pick up after yourself lol aren't you so glad that you have me!)

"Alright, I got it, but as soon as we're out of the house, it's an all war snowball

fight!" Botan grinned. "Right back at you." Keiko grinned. Keiko as well as

Botan were about to unzip their PJ's to dress up their outfit when their door flew

open and out stumbled two teen-agers that were laughing hysterically, dropping

on top of the girls.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed. "Hiei!" Botan echoed. "What the hell are you

doing here?!" They screamed. Both boys grinned and got off the girls. "Sorry."

They apologized pulling their best friends up beside them. "Can I ask you, who

told you that you could come over?" Keiko asked with hands on her hips as

Botan tapped her foot and crossed her arms to emphasize the point that her sister

was trying to get at.

"Well…you see, we decided to surprise you girls and then when we heard that

you two were undressing we came stumbling in." Yusuke grinned, readying

himself for his best friends' ferocious attack. "Not, only that we wanted to launch

a snowball attack on you girls, and play some dirty tricks on you and that is why

we were laughing hysterically." Hiei grinned. Both girls enraged, slapped the boys

across their faces causing them to smash to the floor. "Think again next time you

decide to come in on us when we are trying to change!" Keiko growled. "Ya,

you guys are so gross now get out!" Botan yelled.

Both boys scrambled to their feet and dashed out of their room and quickly

exited the house. "Boys…they'll never learn." Keiko sighed. Botan grabbed her

clothes and headed into their bathroom. "I'm going to change on the safe side."

She commented before entering the bathroom. "Well that makes sense." Keiko

said as she pulled down the blinds to her rooms' window. "I'm not taking any

chances either."

After about ten minutes both girls finally placed their scarves around finalizing

the last piece of their outfit. "Come on Botan, let's get going!" Keiko called to

Botan. "Alright, I'm coming!" She hollered back and then quickly popped up

beside Keiko. "Remind me again how those boys became our best friends?"

Keiko sighed, as she looked at last Christmas's gift to her and her sister from

them.

The boys had given them both an action figure of this dopey looking creature

that was grinning and stuffing a tissue up his nose. Both girls sweat dropped

staring at the little trinkets that they still couldn't believe they actually kept.

"Keiko, I have no idea, none whatsoever." Botan sighed. "What's funny, is I

never understood what they meant by "Isn't that the greatest but look closer and

you'll find the real gift." And of course they wore their mischievous smiles and

eyes glistening." Keiko remembered. "I remember that alright, who knows, with

those boys anything is possible." Botan said while Keiko nodded.

"Mom, Botan and I are going to play in the snow outside we'll be back before

you know it!" Keiko called. "Alright hunny, watch your sister for me, and be

careful. Oh one more thing tell your two sweet best friends that they can come

over the house again anytime, and thank them for always taking care of you two."

Their mom beamed while the two girls rolled their eyes. "Who said we are going

to see them?" Keiko asked. "Those boys love you so much that they are bound

to show up." Our mom winked at us. "Oh boy…whatever mom we're leaving…

love you." Keiko called out with Botan and both left closing the door behind

them.

"Sweet? How could she even call them sweet they are like the reincarnation of

the-well you know what!" Botan screeched exasperated. "I know! And they

don't take care of us we have to take care of them and keep them out of trouble!

Plus half of the time they are being pervs and crawling up our skirts!" Keiko

angrily yelled. "If only mom knew the real idiots…then she wouldn't want us

hanging around them." Botan said. "Ya…but notice this…if we hate them so

much why are we best friends with them anyway?" Keiko wondered allowed.

"It's because they are irresistibly funny." Botan winked before picking up some

snow and forming it into a snowball.

Right before she was about to throw it at her sister, what seemed to be billions

and billions of snowballs came flying their way, knocking them both down to the

ground. Both girls' eyes were closed shut tight as the snowballs bombarded them

after what seemed to be forever it finally stopped. Both girls already buried under

the snow kept their eyes shut tight. "I think we over did it this time dude. We are

sure in for it this time." The girls heard someone say before they felt the snow

being brushed off their faces.

Warm hands touched their faces but still the girls' refused to open their eyes.

"Keiko, open your eyes." Keiko heard someone say. "Hmm?" Keiko flicked one

of her eyes open to see Yusuke smiling down at her. "Hey, you alright?" He said

gently touching her soft face. Keiko blushed at feeling his warm skin make

contact with hers. Keiko sneezed, "Ya I'm alright." Yusuke looked at her funny

and smiled, "your still the same girl, too stinken stubborn to admit you're hurt or

sick." Keiko pouted at this, "I am perfectly fine Yusuke Urameshi." She growled

brushing the rest of the snow off of her. "You even still have that nasty venom in

your voice when you say my last name." He smiled even more. She glared at him,

and tried to get up. "Need some help there?" Yusuke quizzically asked with one

eyebrow shot up. "No, I don't not from the likes of you." She angrily said.

"Whoa, who got up on the wrong side of the bed? Calm down Keiko I'm not

going to crawl up your skirt today." He smiled playfully. "Sure you're not Yusuke

because I am not wearing a skirt today!" She hollered. 'Why is it that she always

wins no matter what?' He sighed and asked himself, wondering how he put up

with her and even more, how on earth did she put up with him. Yusuke stood up

and without him asking he grabbed her small hands, took it in his, and pulled her

up beside him. "See, asking for help sometimes doesn't hurt." Yusuke smiled

gently. Keiko not being able to yell at Yusuke just silently nodded.

Meanwhile, things with Hiei and Botan weren't going too well. "I swear if you

touch me I'll kill you! You rapist leave me alone you know I have a mean best

friend that will so kick you in the face!" Botan screamed with her eyes shut tight

as she fought against two strong pairs of arms. Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed

aggravated at the girl. "Botan, would you just open your eyes and stop struggling;

I am the mean best friend that would not ever help you with your problems." Hiei

added in to make the point that he indeed was her mean best friend. Truthfully

though if anyone had tried to even lay a single finger on Botan they wouldn't have

their head or anything else for that matter in the right place.

"Huh?" Botan said confused and slowly opened her eyes to see her cocky

friend smiling down at her. "There, now would you stop trying to kick me." He

asked staring at her with one of her legs caught in his hand since he was trying to

protect himself of her vicious attacks. "Oh, sorry." She blushed, as Hiei dropped

her leg. "Come on, get up." Hiei said aggravated as he stood up and brushed the

leftover snow off her face and hair. In a way what Botan's mother said was true;

the boys did take care of the girls as if they were their own little sisters that they

had to protect from the world.

"Yes, Hiei I am trying to get up, but you didn't have to bombard me with all

those snowballs, because then I wouldn't be in this mess." Botan said

aggravated. "Yes, well if you weren't my best friend then I wouldn't have to treat

you like that either." He said with a grumpy look clashed across his face. "Truly,

I feel so proud to be your best friend." Botan sarcastically said. Hiei glared at

her, "Woman, how do I deal with you, remind me the next time I help you for me

not to even think twice about helping you!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "Not

like I need your help." Then Botan stumbled up off the floor, collapsing each

time.

Hiei rolling his eyes sighed, "Alright, I am an idiot; forget me I may as well

burn." He said this sadly as he reached down and pulled her up. It was then

Botan's turn to wear a cocky smile. "Hiei, you weren't supposed to help me,

remember, I am a pathetic little best friend." "Yes, that I can agree with but then

again I can't help it but take care of my stupid best friend." He said sadly

defeated. She wanted to both smack him and hug him at that point she didn't

know if she was to take it as an insult or a compliment. Besides, Hiei the great

fire demon was giving her respects and that was an honor for sure.

"Well, now that our best friends already want to shoot us, and yet let us off the

hook, let's go!" Yusuke snickered. "You're not going anywhere Yusuke!" Keiko

growled. "No, Hun, I didn't mean it like that, of course I am staying with you, I

wouldn't want you to cry to tears if I left you." He snickered knowing that he

would get her even angrier. "You know what I take it back leave! Run, run as

fast as those legs can carry you!" She screeched.

"I swear you woman are pathetic and don't even know how to make up your

minds!" Hiei bursted. "You're one to talk." Botan said, slightly angered. "You

girls should appreciate us more often." Yusuke smiled. "Or is it that you should

appreciate us?" Keiko argued. "No, no, I am pretty sure I was right." Yusuke

said pretending to actually think. Both girls fumed in anger and angrily stomped

back into their home, melting all ice and snow that flared across their path.

The girls stormed back inside up to their room, and slammed the door shut

with a tight bang. "I hate those two!" Botan growled. "I know, couldn't they be a

bit nicer?" Keiko wondered. "Yes, I wonder, but I highly doubt it." Botan said

thinking. "Well at least they helped us out of what they made us get into." Keiko

sighed, collapsing onto her bed. "Yusuke." She sighed.

"Did somebody call my name?" Someone whispered from behind her making

the voice shiver up and down her spine. "AH! Yusuke!" She screamed turning

around to smack him. "How the heck did you get in here?" She bellowed. "He's

not the only one you know." Someone also said loudly behind Botan. Botan

froze, "Please tell me that you are not who I think you are." "Take a wild guess."

He said cockily. "Hiei." She squeaked. "You must feel special to get it right on

the first guess." Hiei grinned, smirking all the while more.

"I don't get you guys! How on earth do you magically always appear where

we are?" Keiko asked, extremely disturbed, and still not turning to look at

Yusuke. "Why, baby that's the power of love." Yusuke said in a sappy voice

trying to imitate one of his friends, namely Kuwabara's, sad, sad, remarks. She

lightly nudged him, and then still lying down on her bed looked up at him. He

leveled over her and smiled.

"Love…or perhaps Yusuke you should be much more truthful. Maybe more

of as us being the ones to anger you girls until you blow up in a rage. Oh and of

course for our very own lustful reasons." He grinned to himself, while Botan

raised a brow and stared at him. WHACK "Ouch, what was that for?" Hiei

bellowed raising his hand to his offended cheek. "Next time you learn to keep

your secrets to yourself and be lustful on your own time!" She shrieked.

"This is my own time!" He yelled back obviously starting another fight with his

best friend. Botan looking around her bed, searching for an object, grabbed a

shoe, making sure to forcefully throw it at Hiei's face. "Take that you jerk!" She

yelled triumphantly. "Ouch!" He shrieked again, rubbing his face. "What did I do

now?" "What did you do now? Does it look like it is your time to be lusting over

your very own best friend, that you might I add hate!" She growled. "Well…its

not like I hate you I just hate you not your body." He thought over.

Botan infuriated began to pummel millions of shoes his way, Hiei being the one

to shriek every time. "Ouch! Stop, I give up!" Hiei said raising his hands to

surrender, and then placing it back to rub his now soar face. Botan smiled

triumphantly and dropped her shoe that was resting in her hand, ready to throw it

at him. Lucky for him he surrendered for she had many more from where they

came from.

Yusuke and Keiko were set in the same position as before only they were

now staring at the other two fighting teens. Yusukes handsome smile that he wore

for Keiko suddenly stretched, that is stretched cheesily into a perverted smile.

Keiko stared back at Yusuke getting the creeps out of his smile. 'Oh no what is

he planning?' She gasped in thought. Yusuke noticing her bewildered look

grinned even more, intimidating her even more and making her compress onto the

mattress even more. Until Yusuke was practically lying on top of Keiko, he

smiled at her, and whispered beside her ear. "Keiko, do you have any idea what

I am planning?" Keiko's eyes were wide and quickly shut tight in fear.

'Really, what does this girl think I am I'm her best friend, it's not like I am

going to rape her.' Yusuke thought amused by her course of action. Grinning, he

began to tickle her non-stop. "Yusuke!" Keiko bursted in laughter. "Well that's

what you get for thinking I was going to rape you." He smiled. "I did not…oh

Yusuke cut that out!" She laughed unbearably. Yusuke finally stopped, "Keiko,

sometimes I wonder about you and that little mind of yours." He said and pushed

her into his arms as he closely held her. Keiko blushed and quietly hugged him

back until he finally let go. "So guys what should we do?" Yusuke asked.

"I suggest you and Hiei run! That's what!" Botan yelled with her shoes still at

hand. "Dude I think your chick means business." Yusuke squeaked. "Girl! I am

not his girl Yusuke!" Botan growled and threw a shoe at Yusukes face, who

quickly ducked. "Ha, ha, Botan you missed me!" Yusuke teased when Botan

smirked. "Hey why are you smiling?" Yusuke suddenly asked not liking the smile

that continuously grew on her face. "That's why." Botan evilly smiled pointing

behind Yusuke. By the time Yusuke turned around he had a big fat red shoe

mark lashed across his face. "Love Keiko." Keiko bowed lightly on the bed and

laughed. Soon all four of them laughed happily.

_They did not know that soon their relationship would be twisted._

(Alright guys I've decided to make this a story and not a One-Shot sorry I couldn't help it!) So don't worry it's **to be continued!**

**Authors Notes:**_ **So how did you all like it so far? This is my first part but I have a great plot for it! If you have any suggestions let me know but I already have it all perfectly laid out! Please Read and Review!! Thank you all so much! I love you all! Jackie**_


	2. Close Together and Yet So Torn Apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYuHaku Sho although I would love to! Do you know what a beautiful series I would make with it? I would get ideas from all of you and together we could all make the greatest YuYuHaku Sho series ever! Sadly…I don't own it…so it can't be done.

_Keiko- Well I have to tell you I got two reviews out of this story so far so you know what I dedicate this chapter to the two awesome girls that reviewed my story and gave me so many compliments that I will continue this story on their behalf! Thanks girls!_

_Yusuke- Yes Keiko was very pleased that you two reviewed so thumbs up to you girls and may you get married and have many children with your lucky husband and make sure that when he- Keiko slaps him upside the head_

_Keiko- Sorry about that he's drunk or something!_

_Botan- Exactly my point I think the New Years and Christmas Day got to him! Hmm…Keiko what did you give him for Christmas?_

_Keiko- Nothing!! Honest!! Don't look at me like that._

_Hiei- If you ask me someone here sounds drop dead dirty._

_Keiko- I wouldn't be talking Hiei, I think you two are reflecting on your Christmas gift to each other, end of story!_

_Yusuke- Before anything crazy happens lets get this story on the road! whispers to himself- "CURSE YOU SAOMI!!!"_

_**Before You Say No Think Of What You Might Lose**_

**Ch.2 Close Together and Yet So Torn Apart.**

It was yet another blissful day hence the sky glimmered with sheer sparkles of white fluffy snow. It

was snowing once again. The girls all lazily rolled around in bed. It was another day just like any

other day. They were on their last five days of vacation right around the corner laid the New Year.

This vacation had all been so much the same and yet so much enthusiasm was placed into everything.

Every day the girls would wake up to find their two naughty best friends sheepishly snooping around

and planning jokes on their best friends. They had always been so close and were used to the routine

although the girls acted as if it was proposterous to find the boys in their homes, even though they'd

wake up knowing the boys are somewhere about mostly always staring at them asleep. –_Scratch _

_that they expected the boys to be there no matter what the circumstances were even if they _

_had gotten into a fight. Which, they did every day, even the most simplest thing as there _

_wasn't enough sugar in one of their drinks would erupt into a pile of clatter. Making them all _

_fight and making the girls become extremely violent and murderous._

_The boys tried their best not to get in fights with the girls when they generally had sharp _

_objects lying nearby. For they knew they would gladly use it on them not thinking twice of the _

_outcome. _

However, this fine morning was not so fine at all, the boys were no where to be found. Keiko was

the first to wake as usual, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and walking into the bathroom to splash

the cool water onto her face. "Botan." Her voice softly ringed from the bathroom, "Botan come on

wake up." Botan stirred drearily in her sleep. "Here we go again." She sighed miserably and then sat

up on the extremely messy bed. "Someone stole my covers!" Botan screamed exasperated. "No

Botan, its just last night you threw it across the room thinking that it was Hiei trying to eat you or

whatever you were mumbling under your breath." Keiko laughed, walking out of the bathroom and

pointing to the soft blanket that laid messily on the floor.

"Oh." Was all that Botan could say. Tiredly, she stretched, and went to brush her teeth in the

bathroom. Keiko, tired of seeing the cover on the floor, picked it up and placed it neatly over

Botan's matress. Today, was going to be a laid back day, Keiko did not even bother to change out

of her PJ's instead she wrapped a warm robe around her and stepped her way steadily to the exit of

their room. "Botan, mom went out of town today, how about we stay home today? I'll get some hot

cocoa ready and cook up some breakfast." Keiko said but in a way she asked it as if asking if Botan

approved of her choice of actions. "Sounds like a plan to me I'll meet you downstairs." Keiko heard

a muffled sound say, which was none other than Botan that currently had a foam of toothpaste

spread across her face and even smeared on her left cheek.

Keiko giggled at this, "Alright Botan whenever you're ready." Keiko crept her way down the stairs

carrying extreme caution. The boys always loved to be hidden in the shadows and then attack them.

To Keiko's surprise no attack had come, she silently made her way to the kitchen analyzing if

everything was in place. To her dismay everything was in perfect order nothing of the least out of

ordinary. She then realized the entire stir of emptiness and silence that then lingered within their home

without the boys. "Somethings wrong." Was all Keiko could whisper.

After about five minutes she heard a crack on the stairs, and instantly she turned around carrying the

words, "I knew it!" "Knew what?" Botan asked as she sat sprawled across the floor as if she had

fallen down the stairs. "Oh its just you." Keiko said staring down at the floor. Botan, not liking the

dissapointment in Keiko's voice asked, "What do you mean "Oh its just you", who did you think it

was?" Then it hit her. "You mean they're not here?" She suddenly asked. "Yes, I guess so, but why

are we getting so worked up over this, it's not that big of a surprise. Maybe today they're busy or

sick, it's not like they have to be here. Plus, half of the time we curse at them maybe they got tired of

it and decided to stop coming over." Keiko said but felt the pain in her heart when she had said all

those words and hoped they were all but the least not true.

"But, they always are here. Whats stupid is we finally got what we wanted and now we so

desperately want to hear from them." Botan sighed. "Should we go check up on them?" Keiko

asked. "No way we don't want to sound like cringy old women that just threw their husbands out

and now are desperately crawling back to them." Botan stated while Keiko's bewildered look

answered that Botan was entirely correct. (By the way guys just to let you know I have nothing

against cringy old woman I just used the saying as an example. K? I'm not a stereotype. )

"I know Botan, it just doesn't feel right. I mean look at the house its so still." Keiko sighed as she

mixed the mixture of chocolate and marshmellows into the darkened liquid within the cups. Keiko

then grabbed one and sipped it at the rim. "Here you go, just the right amount of chocolate we like."

Keiko laughed holding out one the mugs to her sister. Botan happily grabbed it, and sat on a

wooden stool. "I'll get breakfast ready." Keiko sighed and made her way to the refrigerator, pulling

out various foods, and then grabbing countless kitchen appliances and porcelain platter.

Mere minutes passed by with an eery silence overwhelming the room, no one spoke, nothing was

heard but the mere sounds of the sparking oil that was currently being heated up for Keiko's special

scrambled eggs. "Oh, that's it I can't take it!" Botan cringed pounding down her fists onto the green

marble top counter, making some dark liquid pour out of the mug and create a slight pool on the

countertop. (I know guys I'm making the girls sound desperate but I just need to start forming the

basis of the plot so bear with me. --)

Botan then grabbed the phone and angrily punched in a set of numbers. In seconds the phone at

Yusuke Urameshi's house ringed countless times.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who the heck would be calling us now? Geez…would they shut it already." Yusuke angrily said as

he sat there playing his video games and cursing at the player that kept beating him. "I'll pick it up."

Hiei lightly said and made his way to the phone that bounced everytime it wrang. "Hello?" Hiei said,

holding the phone casually, and biting into one of his sandwhiches.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hiei answered." Botan whispered to Keiko before both sighed reluctantly thanking God that the

boys were all right. "Oh hello Hiei." Botan smiled, but then frowned when she heard laughter

exploding in the room, it wasn't the laughter that bothered her. What bothered her was the fact that

out of the laughter she heard a very girlish laugh explode through someones lips. "Oh Yusuke, Hiei,

you guys are just too funny!" She heard another laugh escape a sweet womanly voice. Botan cringed

and felt her heart stop as her face faultered. _Whats that? Am I feeling…jealous? Botan suddenly _

_wondered to herself, as her hand shook in fear clutching the phone. _Immediately out of

frustration she hung the phone up and thrusted it against the other side of the room, making the

phone spiral through the marble floor and crash into one of the wallpapered walls.

"Botan!" Keiko screamed watching the phone smash to pieces. Botan stood there holding her hand

tightly together and almost shaking in fear. _That voice…it was so familiar…who was that girl's _

_voice? What is she doing with Yusuke and…and-Hiei? Botan wondered to herself sickly. _

"Botan! Why did you smash the phone whats the matter?" Keiko yelled not understanding what had

shooken Botan up. Keiko slowly crept up to Botan, "Are they alright?" Botan only stood silent lost

in her thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, on the other side of the line the boys were worried sick about the girls. "Botan! Botan!

Please, pick up." Hiei screamed into the phone. "She's not answering what could have happened to

her?" Hiei asked turning to Yusuke for advice. Yusuke only shrugged, "I don't know, and wherever

Botan is there's Keiko. If you ask me as a best friends duty I think we should go and check up on

them." Yusuke said already grabbing his warm jacket. "I agree, and by the sounds of it Botan didn't

sound too healthy or in the least bit happy." Hiei said and also grabbed his jacket. 'Come to think of

it we didn't even go to their house this morning.' Yusuke sighed to himself as a wave of panic rushed

over him, as he thought of the many possibilites that could have happened to the two fragile girls.

"Where are you boys going?" The girls' figure stood up. "Not now Saomi, we have to go check up

on our best friends." Yusuke said pushing her aside. "But, wait surely they are alright, come on I

have these tickets to the greatest movie, how about we go see it?" She grinned as she flapped the

three tickets in their faces. "I'm sure the girls are fine, plus they don't need us storming in." Hiei

proposed, while Yusuke grabbed the tickets. "Come on, what are we waiting for let's go!" Yusuke

cheered, while both Hiei and Yusuke raced out to the car leaving the grinning girl to smile in the

hallway.

A thick cloud of wickedness surrounded the girl. _'In all due time, I'll have both Yusuke and Hiei _

_in my grasp and they won't even notice you girls anymore. They will not even remember the _

_looks of your faces or the way you turn, they won't even notice you anymore. That's right _

_Keiko, Botan, I'm back, for a little revenge.' _The girl wickedly thought and began to burst out in

laughter as she walked out of the boys house to meet them in their convertible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Her voice…it was a girl." Botan whispered only enough for Keiko to hear. "Voice? Girl? What girl

Botan?" Keiko softly asked. "It was the girl." Botan said, trying to think of who she was. "Botan!

What girl?" Keiko screamed beginning to panic. "When I called the boys, Hiei answered. I heard in

the background some familiar voice. It was a girl's voice and she was laughing. She was laughing

with the boys! That's the reason they didn't come over today because they are with _her!_" Botan

screamed as a mist of darkness and jealousy flashed through her pink orbs. Keiko fell back against

the couch. "A girl was with our Yusuke and Hiei?" Keiko asked but suddenly realized what she had

just said. "Botan, if I didn't know better I'd say we were two jealous girlfriends of our two best

friends." "Keiko, I don't even know why I am jealous, but the one thing that is annoying me is that

girls voice."Botan sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"We're almost there." Yusuke laughed as he swerved around the curve. Something kept aching in

Yusukes heart, something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Before him he saw a flash of torn

apart hazel orbs peering right through his soul. '_Keiko, hello! How could I forget about her? We _

_always go over there every single stinken morning! Hey but this is only for today…I'm sure _

_they'll be fine without us for one day. Tommorow we'll go right back to them, and act like _

_everything is the same.' _Yusuke thought to himself sadly. It wasn't the same for Hiei either. Who

would he fight with? Who would he laugh at? Who would dare to laugh at him? No one could ever

replace the spot he marked within his heart for Botan. "This isn't right…we should go to the movies

with _them_ not with _her_." Hiei whispered lightly under his breath as he thought how disgusting she

looked sitting there in her fur coat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's it! We're going over there whether those dumb boys like it or not! I am going to get to the

bottom of this! No girl is going to go and take our best friends away, and cuddle up to them." Keiko

growled and grabbed her winter coat. "How about first we get dressed?" Botan sweat dropped as

she pointed at Keiko's robe. "Oh right." Keiko laughed and ran up the stairs soon followed by

Botan. Botan walked out of the room to find Keiko playing with their silly gift from last years

Christmas present, and believe it or not she was still dressed in her robe. "Keiko, why aren't you

dressed yet?" Botan asked. "You know what I trust the boys. She's probably one of their long time

friends and they all decided to see her today. It's probably a short-term thing. I'm sure they will be

back in our house tommorow begging for mercy." Keiko laughed to herself, but both Botan and

herself knew it was a fake laugh. _Yes, a fake laugh, that was made to cover up both wounds in _

_their broken hearts. _

**Authors Notes:**_ Alright now we are slowly creeping up into the main plot of the story. Now I want you all to understand something, Yusuke and Hiei are **NOT **and I repeat are **NOT **_in the least bit attracted to Saomi. The boys are not noticing that she is trying to pull them into her, the only thing they see is tickets, money, and materialistic things. That is why I purposely put in that Yusuke shoved her aside because they both don't give a care about her. They just became entranced with the materialistic objects she gives them, and they immediately forget of what is most important to them. But soon enough they will realize what is most precious to them. _The girls. _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE, JACKIE!


	3. All Winter Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYuHaku Sho although I would love to! Do you know what a beautiful series I would make with it? I would get ideas from all of you and together we could all make the greatest YuYuHaku Sho series ever! Sadly…I don't own it…so it can't be done.

Hiei: That stupid Saomi…I should kill her.

_Yusuke: That'll make two of us! She ruined our great time with Keiko and Botan._

_Botan+_laughing+ calm down you guys!

Keiko: Yes! It's only a story and she's a character in my story so you can't kill her!

Yusuke and Hiei: Wanna Bet?

Keiko: Hmm…That sounds a lot like my other story that I'm writing.

Botan: Oh yes everyone Keiko has written one other that's called _I Bet You Couldn't Live Without Me! Wanna Bet? _So if you would like to please check it out!

Keiko: And now onto our story…down boys.

Before You Say No Think Of What You Might Lose 

**Ch.3 All Winter Vacation…**

The Girls POV 

Yes, all winter vacation…it was all winter vacation non-stop. All winter vacation we hadn't caught but a simple

smile from our best friends. We had asked them to the movies, countless of times, but they always had the same

response to each and every one of them "No", or "I'm too busy". Botan and I tried to ignore it, but things just

kept getting worse and it was all because of this one mysterious girl that we had not once yet saw. Yes, it was

the worst winter vacation yet and now it was over. School was back, and this would probably be the first time

that we'd see the boys in a long time now. Our feelings never changed for the boys which I am sure theirs never

changed as well, but their was a rift planted in each of our hearts and we all knew if we but looked at each

other once, our world would collapse within us.

Yes, it was time we woke up early in the morning, take a shower, brush our teeth, comb our hair, eat breakfast,

and head to school. It was just one of those days, one of those days but this time we wouldn't be able to share

one of those days anymore. We now had to carry them inside of us with not one to help us carry it as we once

had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Boys POV 

All winter long…not once had we seen their beautiful faces to lighten up our darkened days. Not once had we

gone with them, gone to them. Not once had we but visited. We had stuff to do, we had—the point is it's our

fault. We let our best friends down, and we knew it. For all we knew they could've been terribly injured but

we'd be too stupid partying at some fancy party. Today, would be the first time in a long time that we would

see them, but it hurt deep inside. We knew we wouldn't be able to lay our eyes on their elegant composure.

We didn't deserve to. It was as if we were pushed apart and now we will never be the same again, for all we

know we may have lost the most imporant thing in our life, and that wasn't worth losing.

_What if we lost them to someone else?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Botan let's go! Bye mom!" Keiko smirked while she held her toast tightly between her teeth. "Alright

I am coming!" She yelled and swung her bookbag over her shoulder. "Bye girls have a nice school day. Aren't

you going to wait for the boys to walk you to school? In fact what happened to them we haven't seem them in a

long time." Our mom said as worry spread across her face. A crease flashed into the girls' hearts. Both cringed

at the hearing of the boys. Keiko just shook her head silently. "It doesn't matter mom it doesn't matter anymore

the boys are gone. They aren't coming back, never, it's over." She squeaked and let a pearly tear fall from her

eye. Keiko pulled Botan out the door and tried to smile. "Don't worry Botan, we don't need them." She

smiled, Botan nodded. Keiko let her heart sink and silently walked along the now sunny lit streets. Their mom

watched silently as the girls walked down the street, and yet in the sunny light a dark broken aura surrounded

the girls. "What's going on?" She wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys lets get to school, after school I have this great party that I'd love it if you came." A dark haired girl

grinned. The boys both silently nodded and began to walk down the street, they too looked gloomy and down.

The girl watched them walk down the street and she roughly pulled on her hair. 'What is wrong with them! Why

do they have to be so down when they aren't with the girls! Why can't they just forget them! Never mind! No

matter I will have them to myself anyway.' She thought and placed her grin on her face again and hopped in

between them. "Yusuke? Hiei?" She purred sweetly. "What?" They both asked dryly not even looking at her.

They both felt down they just didn't know why, who would have thought that their smile was only brought to

them when they were close by to their best friends. No, perhaps x-best friends. "You two seem down whats

the matter? Can I help in some way? I am just so worried about you two." She said placing a fake worried

expression across her wicked face. That was not the face they wanted to see, images of two beautiful girls

laughter pressed against them. "Keiko." Yusuke silently whispered and held his fists tightly. "I can't live without

her."Hiei suddenly said out loud. "She's in my dreams for goodness sake!" Hiei growled clearly referring to

Botan. "What can we do, we lost them, I know we did! I never wanted to admit but I lo-." Yusuke couldn't

finish the rest. Both angrily pounded against the brick wall causing their knuckles to glow white and make

crimson blood pour out and splatter across the pavement. 'Those wenches.' Saomi cursed under her breath.

"Stop that!" "No way!" Both boys turned hearing two familiar girlish laughs. There a hazel eyed goddess

laughed while being tickled to death by a baby blue haired angel. "Botan please!" Keiko cried out on the school

grounds. "Alright, alright." Botan giggled. Both boys mouths dropped as they studied their best friends who

most definitely changed in their own way. Botan swiveled her hair in her hands and pulled her bags to her body

that was covered in a blue denim jean skirt and a pink halter top. Keiko leaned against the school walls

revealing that she was wearing blue denim shorts and a golden tang top.

Boys had begun to crowd around the girls, they all began to talk to the girls hoping they could get in since they

knew that their best friends were no longer there to beat them up for just glancing at the girls. Yusukes eyes

blared holes while Hieis fists burned. Suddenly, Hiei snapped out of his trance and placed his hand onto

Yusukes clenched fists. "Let it go." He merely and yet firmly said. "What? What do you mean let it go? Those

guys are practicly staring down their body." Yusuke growled looking in disbelief both at Hiei and then at the

crowd of boys. "Well, if I don't remember Yusuke, we are no better." Hiei shot out, burning into both their

souls and forming a darkened wound that hurt more than any mere punch.

Yusuke shamefully turned around and dropped his fists. Hiei was right they were no better, they were the girls'

best friends, and they had betrayed them. Many would love to be the girls' best friends, all respected and

honored them for both their looks and their shining hearts. But, none other than the disrespectful and rude rebels

of the school, had captured their hearts. To the girls though, they felt lucky to have the attention of the two most

annoying humans (or whatever they were) on earth. They loved the boys with all their heart, no one could make

them laugh, smile, or grin in mischief, no one could but Yusuke and Hiei.

"Keiko, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Yusuke lulled himself, as he watched the two girls walk into the building.

"We better get to class, then we will discuss on how we are going to win them back." Hiei said seriously.

Yusuke perked his head up, "Win them back?" He questioned. "You know, get them back to us, have them in

our arms, be perverted little morons to them, that type of stuff." Hiei grinned his crimson eyes dancing in a

flame. Yusuke couldn't help but smile, laugh, and then grin, "Hiei, you just are one to be stubborn, I agree,

we're going to get them back." He smiled triumphantly, as both walked in feeling now a sense of pride in them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, even with my riches they don't even notice me. Why? What is so special about them?

What? Am I missing something that they have?" Saomi bitterly muttered to herself as she watched the boys

walk into the school. "I will get you even if I have to _kill_ you, Keiko and Botan Yukimura. Oh just wait." She

laughed and paced her way into the now darkened school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko and Botan waited quietly at their homeroom seats, watching all that filled the classroom. For some odd

reason they found themselves staring, waiting, watching, for the two rebels of the school, they wanted-no

_needed_- to see them and make sure that they were still alive. They wondered how much they have grown, if

they were still the same, and if they stell held that good-natured prideful smile that made their hearts melt. It was

as if it were fate because as soon as they both thought of that the two punks walked in clearly exhausted.

"Speak of the devil." Both girls breathed, but did not hear the other say it. "See man I told you I'd beat you."

Yusuke breathed. "Not really, I was walking while you were running, do the math Yusuke…oh but wait you

are too stupid to do so." Hiei laughed as Yusuke raised a fist to his friend, when they both noticed the two

angelic faces that watched them with curiousity. Both boys' mouths fell open and whispered each girl's name

lightly. (Can't you imagine that? That is so cute!) Their eyes got caught onto one others, hazel meeting

chocolate, and pink clashing crimson. Those eyes hadn't met in a long time, and at this moment it was all too

much bear. Instantly the girls tore their gaze off and turned in their seat, trying to make it look as if nothing had

ever happened, and for that matter that they didn't even notice the boys were in the room.

"Hiei, we've done it we really lost them and their trust." Yusuke scowered at his hands, feeling helpless and

weak. "Botan." Was all Hiei could breathe, when the teacher ran in the class with a cloud of papers flying about

as he ran around the classroom. "Alright everyone! I have your seating plan so look at this paper and find your

seat!" He said aloud and threw down the piece of paper that had a series of pictures and lettering marked all

across it. "Botan, you sit in back of me!" Keiko laughed and gave her a high five. "Of course I do! We're

sisters with the same last name!" Botan giggled and ran off with Keiko by her side, to sit in their now chosen

seats. Yusuke and Hiei slowly approached the piece of paper and slowly scanned it until they saw just exactly

where they were sitting. It was almost like magic because where they sat was none other than beside the ones

they so loved. The desks were connected two by two for the partners and who would of thought that Yusuke

and Keiko and Hiei and Botan would be partners. It gave the boys goosebumps as they walked to their seats

but it was ten times worse when the girls saw the boys eyes fixed on the seats beside them. 'I can't face him, I

can't go away Yusuke.' Keiko thought as if she were about to faint. Botan gulped and gave a nervous smile to

Keiko. 'This can't be happening it's just our luck.'

'Come on Keiko pull yourself together nothing has changed between the two of you. He is still your best friend

you know everything about him. You always wait for him to act stupid so you can correct him and look at him

laugh. You would want him to sit next to you!' Keiko thought as almost tears began to sparkle through her torn

eyes. She felt a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. "Keiko, it's going to be fine…even if they did ignore us and

avoid us, they are stupid and our only best friends we'll ever have." Botan barely whispered out of her mouth

when she just tottally broke down and placed her head against the desk so she could cry silently. (HIEI HOW

COULD YOU MAKE BOTAN CRY!)

Yusuke walked slowly up to the seat he was to sit in making sure to avoid eye contact with Keiko. He quietly

sat down beside her and just stared about the desk finding every smooth rift of it very interesting. Wouldn't

you? The whole while Hiei cheaply grunted and crashed his chair open so he could sit. He didn't even notice

Botan's tear stained face. "Alright everyone grab a pencil from the tops of your desks and grab some white

lined paper.

Keiko and Yusuke both absent mindedly headed to grab the exact same pencil when instead their hands briefly

touched sending electricity to run through their body. "I" "Urgh" "Sorry" They both finally said. Yusuke briefly

pushed the pencil to her, "You can have it." He insisted and grabbed one of the other pencils.

Meanwhile, Botan and Hiei were having a staring contest at the white lined paper. Both kept looking from the

persons eye to the paper. Botan grabbed one, while Hiei stared and growled stubbornly, "I wanted that one."

Silently Botan shoved it to him and grabbed another. At that moment Hiei grabbed her piece and switched it

with the one he had. "Making me feel guilty." He bluntly whispered almost making Botan want to smile and hug

him.

'_This is going to be so hard.' All four thought and silently sighed._

_The winter vacation had finally ended and now it brought the true task._

_Could the closest friends survive the school year as partners?_

**Authors Notes:**Well what did you all think of that chapter? I am so sorry it took so long for me to update its just I am currently typing the chapters of about fifteen stories on my computer. I want to have all my stories done so I can easily update for the rest of you! Well please read and review! Thank you all! Love Jackie


	4. So Close ToForgettingOur Torn Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYuHaku Sho although I would love to! Do you know what a beautiful series I would make with it? I would get ideas from all of you and together we could all make the greatest YuYuHaku Sho series ever! Sadly…I don't own it…so it can't be done.

Before You Say No Think Of What You Might Lose 

**Ch.4 So Close to Forgetting our Torn Friendship**

Readers POV 

_The day just seemed endless; everyone stared at the time waiting for the bell to ring for them to finally _

_signal them all to go home. Soon the day had come, and the day had gone. The girls ran home _

_breathlessly, hoping to not bump into Yusuke and Hiei. It had begun to rain; the day just seemed to drag _

_on and on. They snuggled into their blankets just hoping and praying that they wouldn't have to go back _

_to school. They couldn't face them anymore. It was too hard. The way they smiled, the way they laughed, _

_everything, it all broke their hearts. Throughout all of this, they all had learned something, how foolish _

_was it to learn this all now. It was love, they loved them with everything that they were. And now that _

_they were gone from their lives they finally realized that you don't know what you have until you lose it. _

_And what they loss, was something they just could never replace…they were too precious to replace. A _

_little too late to realize I'm afraid, wouldn't you agree?_

"Hey guys, aren't you coming to my party?" Saomi tried to smile. "Uhh…" Yusuke turned to look at Hiei. They

had some thinking to do. They had to see how they could make it up to the girls. If anything they didn't have any

time to party. This was just all their fault, maybe just maybe if they hadn't have said no to the girls, maybe if they

just once would've gone with them somewhere, just to spend some time with them, just maybe they wouldn't be

in this predicament. But no, they were selfish; they thought it would be better to go to a glamorous free party,

boy were they wrong. The simplest place would mean the world to them if it contained the girl that they loved,

and they should've known it. But it was too late now…far too late. "Well? We're going to have so many

famous people attending, and its alllllllllll free!" Saomi smiled. (People all in the background, "NOOOO

YUSUKE, HIEI! SAY NO! DON'T FALL FOR HER UGLY TRAPS!)

'Hell, if anything, this is what got us into this mess, it's about time we start saying no to the right person.' Yusuke

thought and nodded to Hiei, saying that he would take it from here. "Saomi, listen you're great and all, and

thanks for all the freebees lately, but I'm sorry no. We have much more important things that we need to

concentrate on right now. See ya, we have some girls that we need to win back." Yusuke waved off and turned

on his heel. Hiei turned as well, but Saomi grasped his arm. "You can't leave! I won't let you. Why is it always

them before me!" She cried. "…I suggest you let go of my arm, or there won't be anything left of you, no one,

and I mean no one, tells me what to do, unless you're that blue haired girl, with the name of Botan. But hell,

she's so much better than you'll ever be!" He growled, and with that, he pushed her off of him, and ran behind

after Yusuke. (everyone cheer!)

"YOU WITCHES! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, THEY ARE STILL AFTER

YOU!" Saomi screamed on the pavement, kicking about, like a foolish child. "HOW ON EARTH COULD

THEY TURN A GODDESS AS MYSELF WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE DOWN WHEN IT COMES

TO JUST TWO MEASLEY GIRLS! AHHH!" She screamed again pulling on her hair, and stomping back to

her house.

"So Hiei, what do you think we could possibly do to get them back?" Yusuke asked. 'Doesn't this sound so

odd, it's as if we are trying to win our girlfriends back.' He thought with a light chuckle as he tapped a pencil to

his chin, and waited for a response. They were taking this in as if it was some type of schooling; they had their

pens and paper out, and were ready to jot down notes.

Hours passed and all they had accomplished was countless wads of paper crumbled and thrown about in their

room. There, Yusuke laid face flat on his bed, exhausted, "You know Hiei this is a heck of a lot harder than it

looks." "Apparently, especially since the only brain here is mine." Hiei cockily added in. "Well…darn, I must

have the lowest, stupidest mind ever, since you haven't had one freakin good idea yet." Yusuke laughed at

himself, not noticing that he dissed Hiei in the process. "Nimrod." Hiei spat out. "Why don't we just go visit

them, act like nothing has happened between us, you know?" Yusuke suggested. "No, I'm not sure, I mean

after what we did, I don't think we can just go back and act like nothing happened." Hiei thought. "Can we just

at least walk to their house? At least spy on them from our room, like we used to." Yusuke sighed. "Ya why

not, truth is, I miss her, a glance, anything would be better than not seeing her at all." Hiei said, standing up.

"Right now?" Yusuke asked. "Right now."

Hiei grabbed his jacket, swung it over his shoulder and dashed out the door with Yusuke following closely

behind. "I wonder what the little two princesses are up to now." Yusuke thought out loud remembering all the

many times they would play as a kid. All the times where the girls would convince the boys to play tea time and

they would just to please them. Love. That's what it was, that's what it has always been. But still they let one

rich girl, and free materials, come between the purpose they loved most. They needed it though, not the money

of course, the wake up call. Just when it all began to unfold did they realize their special bond between the girls.

If they would ever have a chance with them. They would confess what has been lingering inside their hearts for

ages.

Finally they arrived in front of the small cozy home. They stared up above, seeing the lighting in the room shine

outside. They were upstairs. "Well for old time's sake, let's climb this tree." Yusuke said and placed his foot on

the tree, about to climb when Keiko and Botan's mom stepped outside with a look of surprise. "Yusuke? Hiei?

What are you boys doing out there? Come in, I haven't seen you in so long. We have much to catch up on."

Hiei's eyes must have popped. 'What the hell do we do now?' He wondered. 'We are so dead!' Yusuke

cringed…this wasn't going according to plan.

They sat in the living room with home baked cookies filling the atmosphere and at the moment…Yusuke's

stomach and Hiei's throat. Yes, even Hiei could not help but enjoy it, it was that good. "Calm down or you will

choke." The mother laughed, missing the company of the two handsome pigs. "So…why haven't you boys been

here lately? The girls have been awfully sad without your company." The mother said taking on a serious yet sad

tone while staring down deep into her hot chocolate, as if looking for an answer. "I-we-you-they-Saomi…" Hiei

and Yusuke mumbled about pointing in directions and looking at each other. The mother looked amused, "In

English please?"

They both settled down, "Well you see Mrs. Yukimura it all happened around winter time…" Yusuke began,

while they all stared intently at him wondering what he would say, even Hiei wondered what he was going to

say. _It all just happened so sudden and too fast for either of them to grasp it._

**Authors Note: Alright guys, I'm dying to finish up one of my stories, so I think I'm gonna wrap this up **

**in the next chapter, that or the next one after that, all I know is this story is soon coming to an end. I **

**know it's so sad.  I hope you liked this chappie! Please Review for me or I won't be able to put up **

**another chapter.**


End file.
